


Happy Together

by RoroYaoi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Number Five | The Boy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Drugged Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves Bashing, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Sparrow Academy Student Ben Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoroYaoi/pseuds/RoroYaoi
Summary: Riry20 ask me:It is like Klaus being the only heir of a big old company or house, probably powerful. His parents both dead but he has Pogo. Basically, he's lonely but not too weak, because he was raised as an heir of their parents' empire, still, the sarcasm is his best friend. He still sees the dead but not too afraid of it because I want Klaus to use that power as his second job maybe, I mean people come to Klaus to ask anything involving the dead. Anyway, that is what Five wants from Klaus in the first place. Five being the legendary commission agent, his mission this time is to be hired at Klaus's big mansion and get closer to Klaus and extract some information.Klaus doesn't give a shit about Five who just started working for Klaus at first. Klaus thought he was handsome, but that's it. And they get closer, Klaus' attitude so cold and unfriendly getting change; And as time goes Five starts caring about Klaus and he feels guilty using him and all these lies he is making. Maybe it was all of sudden omegaverse so Klaus' heat occurred so Five kinda had to have Klaus, he didn't really want to have Klaus that way but he had to, or Klaus got attacked by someone, just ended up being happy together finally...
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Dr. Pogo, Number Five | The Boy & Dr. Pogo, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riry20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riry20/gifts).



> Well, Riry has asked me for this story, I think one of the longest stories I've ever written, however, she deserves all this and more. I adore her. I hope you like it Riry, that you enjoy the story and that I have captured everything you have imagined. I know how hard you struggle to read English. So thank you very much for all your support.

The wind blows through the treetops, causing a brief whistle, which only serves to briefly silence the souls in distress around the cemetery. The long line of cars following the funeral service extends beyond his vision.

The butler squeezes his hand on his knee before getting out of the car and soon follows Pogo as he tries to protect him from the rain.

He walks following the white coffins, looking at them, he tells himself not to look away at any moment, not to see the ghosts around him, if he pretends not to see them perhaps they will not notice his presence, his power.

He listens to the steps and murmurs of the people who follow the cortege until they stop in front of what will be the last resting place of their parents, it is a beautiful place, some trees will spring up beautifully and just as you would expect from a private cemetery, the grass looks neat, there are some roses planted around, but he cannot help but shiver at the sight of so many ghosts.

His parents rarely allowed him to leave the mansion because of his gift, it was illogical to think that his first outing in years was such a ghost place. He wants to turn around and run back to the car, but Pogo's comforting hand stops him.

He's a Hermann, the appearances are all. Especially because they are playing a dangerous game, at the slightest sign of weakness they can take everything away from him.

His father used to say that men are like sharks, at the slightest trace of blood they can destroy you.

"Stay strong Klaus" he can almost hear his mother's voice whispering in his ear

"Show no fear" is his father's voice, firm and implacable as a sword.

The rain falls hard and for a poetic moment, he thinks that the sky cries the tears that he knows he must not let fall in front of so many unknown people. He squares his shoulders and straightens his back.

For a second, he looks at the crowd, frowning at the sight of a man, an old man, looking serious and looking at him with interest through a monocle. The man is surrounded by some teenagers.

Pogo calls his attention again, and his gaze returns to the butler who is holding an umbrella over their heads to keep them from getting wet, he is almost tempted to walk in the rain because that way, his tears, could be confused with the rain.

Instead, he clenches his fists tightly, prefers to feel some pain rather than feel so numb as he watches his parents' coffins being carefully buried.

Like a distant murmur he hears the words of the priest, it is somewhat ironic that the priest speaks of paradise and God, neither of his parents was Catholic or Christian, but appearances, above all.

The people around him look austere, thoughtful and the occasional sob breaks the quietness and the heavy silence that covers that place chokes him.

A small part of him wants to yell at the people around him to stop being so hypocritical. No one regrets the death of his parents.

People come to offer their condolences, greet him with courtesy and firm hands, and constantly remind him not to weaken, not to show weakness. He is not alone, he has Pogo, he has always had Pogo in his life.

The man with the monocle approaches, but for the first time, Pogo stands in front of him, the man who has practically raised him orders the driver to take him back to the limousine. He doesn't hesitate to follow the orders of his, now, guardian.

The old butler is all he has left. It's just Pogo and him fighting the world.

* * *

That night, Pogo puts him to bed in his big bed, outside the sky is still crying, but he still hasn't had a chance to cry for his parents.

"What will happen to the companies?" he asks curiously, the companies, his parents' wealth has always been important, many families depend on it. He was supposed to manage it in the future.

"They will be managed by the board of directors, every month they will have to present a balance sheet for both of us to control the funds. Until you turn 18, you can't take over the companies," the man patiently explains

"Do you think they'll really let me run the companies?

Pogo sighs a bit dejectedly "You may be an Omega, but you are the son of Nikola and Edward Hermann. No one can take away your heritage no matter what your gender is.

"Aren't you going to recommend that I find an alpha to fight my fights?" he asks, after all, that's what his mother had done

"I recommend that you find an alpha to fight by your side, not fight your battles."

"Do you think I can do it?"

Pogo brushes his hair with both hands, it's a totally paternal caress "I do not doubt you young Klaus."

* * *

There are moments when Pogo wonders if he is paying for all his sins, especially when he hears Klaus' laughter through the house, followed by the indignant shout of that week's assigned tutor.

"I quit" is heard throughout the lower part of the room, the maids just sigh resignedly.

Pogo gives them a nod and the women return to their regular duties.

He allows his frustration to evaporate as he slowly sips his tea, this was the fifth tutor to resign because of Klaus' pranks.

The man in question runs out of the mansion as if the devil is chasing him. Pogo sees him running away and knows he will have to make sure to send him a juicy check to appease the man's anger. He walks slowly into the living room, the smell of singed hair pervades the lab. One of the maids, Grace, enters with a fire extinguisher and puts out the small fire consuming the expensive carpet they are going to have to replace.

He continues on his way, looking for his charge. Klaus is no longer a sweet little boy but a rebellious, sarcastic, and mischievous teenager who loves to get on people's nerves, and as if that weren't enough, he leads a double life. He is the heir of an important company, but he is also a faithful collaborator of the police: The Séance.

His headaches at the thought of his young master's second job.

Klaus' gift allows him to talk to the dead, so he is constantly trying to help the victims, what had started as a charitable task had become extremely dangerous, risky.

With each case Séance helped to solve, Klaus' fame grew more and more, attracting the attention not only of the elite society but also of other organizations that both Nikola and Edward had tried to keep away from their son.

Klaus is practically offering himself as a sacrifice to the sharks.

He stops in front of the picture of Klaus' parents, bows, mentally apologizes to his former masters. He's sworn to protect Klaus and keep him from using his powers, but Klaus is like a hurricane, a force of nature impossible to stop.

Pogo admits he's getting too old to keep running after his boy, and that worries him.

What will happen to Klaus when his time comes?

Maybe it was time to hire a bodyguard for his boy.

* * *

He barely has time to evade the bullet, letting it bury itself in the door frame, before running hurriedly down the hallway, trying to find a spare room, so he can hide. He can hear the ghosts murmuring, they are uneasy with the presence of their assailant.

Honestly, who wouldn't be upset with a would-be assassin at your heels, at least they were dead and if he didn't get out of there soon, he would be too.

Just wonderful.

Actually going into the old mansion hadn't been one of his best ideas, and he's sure Pogo is going to have a fit if he finds out that I'm leaving the company absolutely alone. But sometimes it was hard to ignore ghosts, especially when they were children.

The little girl led him to an old room, he followed her, trusting that the girl could get him out.

"There's a passageway that leads to the basement" the little girl covered in blood informs, pointing to a library, it almost looks like a spy movie, too bad it was real life and someone was trying to kill him again.

Klaus doesn't respond, afraid his attacker will hear him, but he tugs on the book the girl marks and the secret door opens, the hinges squeak from disuse and he throws himself out closing the false door, he stands still, unmoving and silent. He hears footsteps in the room he has left.

He almost screams when he hears the furniture move with force, the girl tells him to go downstairs. He does so, hoping that his footsteps will not be heard. It was a bad idea to come along. A very bad one.

"Could you check to make sure no one is there?" he whispers to the ghost, the girl nods, turns his eyes back on his footsteps, trying to hear if anyone is coming down the stairs.

"There is no one Klaus, the two men are upstairs" indicates the little girl, Klaus grimaces as he sees blood spurting this time from the little girl's mouth.

"I'll come back with police reinforcements, and we'll find your killer July" he promises as he reaches the basement door, as soon as he looks out, he can hear noises upstairs, his motorcycle is hidden, but it's about thirty meters away.

He doesn't know if there are more attackers outside, so he has to be very careful, at times like these he wishes he had another kind of powers, it would be wonderful if his powers were not restricted to just being able to talk to the dead and read tarot cards. He's pretty useless when it comes to fighting and lousy with weapons. Pogo has tried to teach him self-defense but he never really paid attention.

"There's no one outside Klaus" the girl assures him.

He tries not to make any noise as he runs towards the exit, but the house is very old, his every step makes the wood creak, which alerts the guys upstairs. He has no choice but to run and he does, as fast as his thin legs will allow. He tells himself to run and not look back, there is no point in doing so, he knows they have heard him and are following him.

A gunshot makes him shrink in on himself, luckily the bullet embeds on the bark of a tree to his right, he runs in a zigzag. His bike is not so far away, he can almost see it, it's only five meters more.

He clenches his fists, which light up, several ghosts that always follow him become visible "You know what to do guys" he indicates to the dead and they go over their attackers. His powers don't last long, but they are precious seconds to escape.

Only when he reaches the motorcycle, he realizes it's just a trap, the tires are flat.

" Quiet Séance" is a woman's voice "I want you to raise your hands and turn around slowly."

Klaus does as the woman orders, he could keep trying to run, but he's practically in the middle of nowhere.

"Good. You're going to come with us calmly, quietly and nothing bad will happen to you" she indicates, the woman doesn't show her face, she has a mask on.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You will die" apparently his invocations have been undone because the two men arrive with bated breath, one of them limping funny.

"Interesting choices, I prefer option C" he reports with a smile.

Several things happen at the same time, one of them is that one of the subjects gets shot, the girl gets a knife and there is a loud clear female voice giving the stop order. Klaus scurries off into the trees.

"Police, stop!" Klaus smiles as he hears Patch's voice, he is safe, he keeps running, this time in the direction where he hears the police sirens.

Pogo is going to kill him, well if he finds out. It doesn't take him long to get to Patch.

"Didn't I tell you you had to always call for backup, you little punk?" The detective looks somewhere between a mixture of worried and annoyed. Oh, how he loves to annoy Eudora.

"Eudora" he greets confidently.

"It's Detective Patch, you brat" scolds the woman, in the distance, they both hear gunshots "Be thankful Lupo is always watching your every move."

"You guys couldn't live without me" Patch rolls her eyes annoyed.

"What an interesting boy" both the detective and he, turn in the direction of the interlocutor. He is a long-haired man, wearing a dark mask, and carrying a harness full of knives.

Klaus raises one of his eyebrows, he has never seen this stranger, but Eudora seems to know him.

"You'll have an interesting job Five" indicates the stranger looking at another man.

The man named Five appears to be younger, but he is a little taller, has fair skin, black hair, and blue eyes carry a sniper rifle and look at him as if he is a nuisance.

Who the hell was this guy?

"I certainly feel sorry for you Five" Eudora communicates, Klaus turns to look at her.

" Excuse me?"

Eudora smiles, it's not a warm or loving smile, the kind her friend usually gives her in private, no, it's a sarcastic and funny smile "Oh Séance. Meet Number Five, your new bodyguard, hired by your tutor Pogo."

"What?" he exclaims between indignation and surprise.

His tutor did what?

* * *

He closes the limo door and locks the safety catch, not allowing his supposed new bodyguard to enter behind him. The guy is unbearable, not only is he a rather haughty alpha, but the guy seems to have a constant scowl on his face and simply looks at him as if he is a nuisance

What kind of bodyguard is this? He's barely been with this guy for half an hour and he already hates him. The alpha may be so handsome, but all his beauty was going up in smoke with his bad mood. He had tried to get information out of the guy, but the guy only responded with monosyllables, the biggest word he gave him was "Idiot."

He turns to see Pogo annoyed without removing his mask "Pogo" he says extremely angry, this was not the agreement they had both come to "Why?"

Pogo simply looks calmly at the paper, not really noticing his actions "Young Klaus, I know you're upset."

"You hired an idiot!"

" Imagine my surprise when I came back to the office and you were gone, again you ran away when clearly I remember this morning you promised me not to. Didn't I warn you what would happen if you ran away again?"

Hell, he never thought Pogo would make good on his threats, he never had. "You said we'd pick it together" He's definitely going to use his whole adorable boy arsenal to escape this situation. 

Pogo signals to the driver, and allows Five to enter the front seat, Klaus like all revenge closes the window separating the two sides.

"Five is the son of an old friend" informs the butler "He just got out of the military and it was a pleasant surprise to see him."

"He can stay with you Pogo, I don't need a babysitter, in 16 months I'll be 18, I'll be free" he exclaims indignantly.

Pogo nods his head, just like a father does with his wayward son "That's right, I recommend you try to get along for the next 16 months young Klaus because I'm not going to change my mind. If you fire or cause young Five to resign, then I will retire, I am old and deserve a relaxed retirement" The butler squeezes Klaus' shoulder gently, but the threat hovers between them.

* * *

This was supposed to be a simple job, he was simply supposed to show up, get the job, convince the great Séance to give him the information he needed to stop Reginald and his Sparrow, neutralize him and leave.

It was the classic intelligence mission. Simple, to the point that he could do it with his eyes closed, except that he didn't expect to meet Pogo. Much less did he expect to meet Klaus.

The boy was a pandora's box. There were no other words to explain how complex yet charming the medium was.

The boy appeared to be quite oblivious, somewhat goofy and careless, a spoiled rich omega, which was only a mask for Klaus' true self. The brunette was much more complex than a spoiled omega. He was astute enough to make most of the board believe that he knew nothing about business and that it was Pogo who handled the finances, when this was a vile lie, the boy had moved in such a way that over 60 percent of the company was his through anonymity. As if that wasn't enough, Klaus knew every dirty little secret of the company's board of directors thanks to his powers of attorney.

If the board refused to hand over the assets to the omega, he would come down on them like a true predator. It was a fascinating thing to watch. He would certainly pay to see the look on those old men's faces when they learned the truth.

If that wasn't enough Klaus was not a child who feared his powers, quite the contrary, he used them to help the police and family, of course for a small fee, which had attracted the attention of the Sparrows.

It was a pity that underneath that beauty, the brat brought him crazy daily.

As at that time, Klaus has tried again and again to find a way to escape, he has to admit that the 16-year-old is pretty good, but he doesn't know what he is capable of. He appears under the fire escape, his coffee in his hands, sipping slowly, enjoying the warmth of the caffeine and the sight of Klaus' ass. He tells himself he's only looking at it to watch it.

"Be careful, don't step on that step" he points out, almost laughing as he hears the teenager's indignant and surprised shout.

Klaus simply looks at him indignantly before descending the last few steps. "I hate you old man" he mutters grumpily.

"Did you say something brat?" he asks with slight mockery, it's always fun to tease Klaus.

The teenager grimaces but turns with what little dignity he has and hurries towards Five's car.

"Inspector Lupo called" he reports as he adjusts his clothes.

"Belt up" he orders, Klaus ignores "If you don't belt up we're not going".

"Alright old man" The brunette rolls his eyes but puts on his seat belt.

Five starts the car, drives only two blocks, and taking advantage of Klaus putting on lipstick slams on the brakes, ruining the medium's make-up.

"What the hell?" 

"Sorry, a cat got crossed" the bodyguard smiles sympathetically, making his dimple even more pronounced.

Klaus turns to look away, it's not fair that Five looks adorable. He doesn't. No alpha should look adorable. "Asshole," he mutters under his breath, but he knows the agent has heard him.

* * *

Lupo's office always smells of cigars, coffee, male cologne, and sweat, it's kind of disgusting, Klaus doesn't like coming here, but Lupo has asked for his help and this kind of work he loves, he has become almost addicted to the feeling of danger. Besides, he's still mad at Pogo, and his guardian hates that he works for the police.

"So, you want me to go to a party" there is some amusement in his tone, Lupo takes a puff of his cigarette.

"We just want information, one of our informants has told us that those kinds of parties only serve as a cover for the mob bosses' meetings."

"Who is your informant?" asks Five, curiously.

"Me," said a curly-haired girl, standing next to Kraken.

"I had heard that too" Five recognized her sister, Allison had been an informant for years, this is the first time in many years the three of them have been together.

"So, I guess Klaus Hermann will have to attend the party then" dictates the teenager.

* * *

As promised to Lupo, he would attend the party, the idea was to get as close as he could to the guests and try to find out who the mysterious 12 could be. Of course, Pogo refused to let him go alone, so Five had to go as his plus one.

In those five and a half months that Five had been working with them, Klaus had seen him wear only suits, but he couldn't have been a little surprised to see him in a tuxedo. It was certainly a big difference that made his mouth feel parched. Pogo looked at him amused, which only served to make his blush worse.

It's strange. He shouldn't feel that way and yet he does. Usually, he would be more direct, not shy about being attracted to other people and showing it, but Five made him nervous. Embarrassed, like a virginal omega.

Five looks at him with a knowing look, as if he knows what's going through his mind. Those impure thoughts make him blush. Klaus just rolls over, damn hormones.

The party is ostentatious, with hanging chandeliers, top-notch food, expensive champagne, and fancy, designer clothes. Klaus hates these kinds of parties. They are boring. The conversations with hollow and generally two things happen, either he gets dragged into a conversation with the omegas, or the single alphas seek him out.

The second thing happens, only Klaus doesn't expect to meet the famous Ben Hargreeves.

"It's nice to meet the Hermann heir" his hand is kissed gently, Klaus's skin burns over the place the Asian kisses, he can't help but blush a little.

It seems to happen to him a lot lately, only this time it's with someone different than Five.

"I could say the same, I didn't expect to meet a Hargreeves" he replies politely he doesn't feel, the ghosts that seem to surround the man make him nervous, no person should have so many ghosts around them just like that evil aura.

"Would you like to dance?" he asks, but to Klaus, it sounds more like an order.

" He already has an escort" Five's voice sounds annoyed. The alpha stops in front of him, pair of jerks Klaus thinks annoyed.

"That's a shame."

The air begins to reek of testosterone, it tastes bitter to Klaus, so much so that he has to cover his nose.

"Ben, father is calling you" it's a beautiful dark-haired girl who interrupts the heavy atmosphere, Klaus could kiss her right there. If it weren't for her voice and aura becoming familiar, too much family.

"See you another time" greets Ben in his direction, unconsciously he clings to Five's clothes.

"Let's dance Five," he tells him, the alpha looks at him in surprise, but complies. Klaus is surprised at how good a dancer the alpha seems to be, is there anything Five doesn't know how to do? "Five, I think I just found out who the Sparrows are," he reports somewhat startled.

The number of ghosts in the room, the dark aura surrounding the Hargreeves, the girl's bloodlust remind him of when he was attacked a few months ago. He can't be wrong.

* * *

He has not yet informed Lupo of what happened, he is supposed to be preparing a report, but it is hard to blame one of the most respected families. How to explain that to his boss?

Nevertheless, he is almost certain that the Hargreeves are not normal. Especially Reginald Hargreeves, the little information he finds on the man, does not reveal his age or origins, it is as if Reginald had always existed and no one questioned why. Like his adopted children, the man has practically bought the six children and no government organization has ever made sure they were well.

It is, perhaps, one of his most complex cases, but not impossible, he needs to convince the ghosts to talk, but they seem reluctant, scared even when there is nothing to hurt them. Their deaths also seem to be extremely violent.

"Young man, dinner is ready" Grace indicates, Klaus smiles at the woman "Happy birthday my boy" there is a motherly tone.

"Thank you, Grace"

"It was funny to discover that today is also Five's birthday" Klaus stops in his tracks.

What?

* * *

He slips out onto the balcony after dinner, he feels a little embarrassed, he had no idea that today was also Five's birthday. He has known the boy for over 6 months, and it never occurred to him to ask about his birthday. He was beginning to think Five was right to accuse him of being a brat.

Five approaches, he has a glass of brandy, neither of them speak for a few minutes, enjoying the silence until Five says:

"Happy birthday" Five hands him a small package, it is well wrapped, elegant, and looks expensive. Klaus opens it almost forlornly, and smiles as he notices an elegant pocket knife that has his initials engraved on the handle, it is small and handy.

"Thank you. I'm sure it will be beneficial" he thanks, Pogo doesn't allow him to have weapons near his person.

"I hope so" Five leans on the railing, even though it's autumn, it's not cold.

"I didn't buy anything for your birthday" remembers the brunette apologetically.

"Never mind. I don't usually celebrate" Five shrugs, sipping his drink with a calm expression. how many has he had, 6 or 7?

"So, how old are you?" asks Klaus curiously.

"I just turned 21" he lies

"What?" he exclaims surprised, they are only 4 years apart.

Five is almost tempted to tell him it's a lie, he's been 20 for over 9 years. His appearance hasn't changed for years thanks to the Commission's technology, but then his cover would be blown. Recently he has been having a hard time lying to the teenager. It is the first time he has had problems with a mission. Being around Klaus makes him let his guard down. He was one of the best agents and yet a brat made him feel vulnerable.

"Is there anything you want?" asks Klaus. Five shudders, there are many things he wants, especially if they come from Klaus. He turns to look at the young man, noticing how close the two are standing, he can practically smell the sweet scent of chocolate and cream coming from Klaus' breath.

For his part, Klaus looks anxiously at the blue-eyed one, wanting to know the answer, his eyes wander by inertia to Five's lips, he can't help but wonder if they will be as soft as they look or if they will taste sweet, maybe not, Five drinks a lot of coffee, so they will surely taste bitter, but he has also seen him eating sweets, so maybe a mixture of both, surely it also tastes like brandy, he can smell the drink Five has been drinking. Christ he's dying to find out. It would be so easy to push each other, they are barely inches apart. He looks into Five's eyes again.

Those blue eyes sparkle and burn with the same desire, his bodyguard's eyes are also fixed on his lips.

"There's nothing I need" slowly pronounces the agent.

"Oh, I could give you whatever you wanted" he assures, his heart beating hard and fast.

What he would want? There are many things he wants, for one, he would love to be able to sink into the Omega's neck and etch his scent forever in his memory. He would love to be able to drag soft kisses down that slender neck and mark it with his teeth so that alphas like Ben Hargreeves would stay away from the brunette. But most of all he'd like this mission to never end so he wouldn't have to neutralize Klaus. He could stay by the brunette's side forever and protect him. But he was an agent and the good of humanity was above his personal interests.

True at the end of the mission, whether he let Klaus live or not, he would have to return to the commission, with his siblings.

"Little boy I think you should go to sleep" He turns his face with an arrogant smile, he doesn't want to see the pained expression on Klaus' face.

Klaus' body moves away from Five's, as if he had been hit, god what a jerk he was, of course, the alpha was just toying with him.

"Sure, good night" he practically runs away from the balcony.

"These doing this for his sake. right Dolores?" he asks the sky as if his friend could answer him.

* * *

The fragile relationship that the two had been able to develop becomes tense, cold, and impersonal again on Klaus' side. Five can only sigh in resignation, there is a secret he can never tell Klaus. After all, when this is all over, he will neutralize Klaus and never see him again.

He leaves Klaus in the office, the boy barely looks at him. Usually, he would stay inside the office, sitting on the couch, while he waits for the Omega to finish his activities. Pogo has decided not to come to the office, so it's just the two of them. He leaves in search of a coffee, allowing Klaus a moment alone.

He walks to the cafe across the street, while taking his order he can't help himself from the chocolate glazed donuts, the brunette's favorite, he buys it on a mere impulse, he tells himself because he's definitely not thinking about how adorable Klaus looks eating and licking his fingers.

He imagines Klaus licking other things, he bangs his head against the elevator wall, he has to stop thinking that way about Klaus, he's not a kid who can't control his hormones. He's a man. One who can't stop thinking about the green-eyed brunette who affects him too much.

The elevator doors open, he frowns as he sees the secretary shift restlessly.

"Mr. Five" there is relief when the secretary sees him, she rushes over.

"Is Klaus busy?" he asks the woman, standing in front of her, the secretary nods, she looks worried "I'll go in, I've brought what you've ordered"

He doesn't wait for an answer from the woman, he enters after leaving his coffee on the desk. Then he understands the woman's concern. It must not have taken him long at the coffee shop, maybe 15 minutes, but looking at the individual accompanying Klaus, he regrets leaving the teenager alone.

Ben Hargreeves has Klaus cornered on the desk, the brunette has a look somewhere between amused and pleased as the Hargreeves kisses him.

He acts before he even thinks about what he's doing. He smiles arrogantly at the sight of Hargreeves' split lip.

* * *

"Do you think the Hargreeves are the Sparrows?" the way Lupo questions him makes him feel offended, he has been working for the police for over two years, and yet there are times when they notice that they distrust him.

"Well, yes. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" he asks offended.

"Well, it's just that it's the Hargreeves, kid. You have to understand that it's not easy to suspect them" is Patch who defends their boss, they trust Séance, only, if this one were to be right, then it was going to be harder for them to accuse the millionaire family.

"It's not going to be easy to catch them" Kraken looks thoughtful, Klaus still doesn't understand what the hero's charge is that reminds him of Batman, but he imagines he works with the police as he does.

"We're going to need more information, more proof" Lupo seems willing to trust, but he's right, they need more proof and not just the accusation of a 17-year-old boy.

"Well" begins Klaus, Five fears what is going to come out of that mouth "Ben Hargreeves has asked me out on a date."

* * *

He had no plans to kiss Hargreeves or even date him, although Ben was undoubtedly one of the most handsome men he had ever met. His decision to accept Ben's date was one to find out if the Hargreeves really had anything to do with the 12, and second, to make Five jealous.

He can't help but want to provoke his bodyguard, it's interesting to see how that stoic face turns almost homicidal every time Ben is near him.

His impulse is totally selfish, but he can't deny that he is attracted not only to Five's physique but to his personality. Five didn't look at him like other alphas, in his eyes he was just Klaus, not an omega or an heir, but Klaus.

The idea of being able to be himself, without expectations, without obligations, being a free and authentic person, scared and excited him in equal measure.

Besides, his omega side practically purred being close to the alpha. Breathing in Five's scent, he had even had the audacity to steal one of his jackets. He was embarrassed by this behavior, but sleeping cuddled up in Five's clothes was always relaxing.

Perhaps he might stand a chance with the alpha if he played his cards carefully.

Ben Hargreeves is waiting for him with a smile that makes him nervous, the spirits that always follow the young man look uneasy, but do not approach. He needs to talk to one of them. They have been ignoring his call.

"I was glad you accepted my invitation" pronounces the alpha gallantly.

"Yeah, it's not like you left me much choice."

"Sorry, but I always get what I want."

Klaus smiles tensely, he too usually gets what he wants, and what he wants is to know if Ben has anything to do with the Sparrows or not. He turns his head slightly, Five and Kraken follow close behind.

He is not afraid when he gets into Ben's car, as they drive through the city he begins to get uneasy. Ben has exchanged his confident smile for a serious, austere, and thoughtful look. The alpha turns onto a street he doesn't recognize.

"This isn't the way to the theater," he says, noticing several cars blocking the path of Five's van.

"You almost managed to throw us off Séance" Ben finally says.

Klaus gropes for the door, but it's blocked "I'm not sure what you're talking about" he feigns ignorance "Séance, me?"

"My sister recognized you by the smell honey, now just sit still like the omega bitch you are, I promise not to hurt you too much" Klaus feels the prick in his body.

Shit, it's his last thought.

* * *

He is injured, but they are not serious, just some cuts, it was funny to think that Hargreeves had a chance against him, obviously, they didn't know his prowess. From the moment Klaus got in the car he had a bad feeling.

Klaus had been kidnapped, so he had to call AJ and ask for reinforcement from his siblings. The only ones capable of standing up to the Sparrows. Luckily Klaus was right, the Hargreeves were part of the 12.

Defeating them was not easy, Luther had almost lost his eye and Allison ended up being injured in her vocal cords, which caused Vanya to unleash her fury on the Sparrows. Giving them the victory.

The beta doctor looks nervous, he honestly can't blame her, he knows he must smell angry and desperate. Klaus had been drugged to arouse his heat and if an alpha didn't help him through his heat, Klaus would burn from the inside out for a week, and then he would be infertile. Pogo looked extremely distressed, and his brothers weren't sure what to do, luckily the decision wasn't theirs, it was his and A J's.

"We have put the little omega in an isolated cabin, considering the distance we are from Hermann Manor. Pogo has signed the authorization. If you are willing, you can help the omega with his heat. If you decline, Diego has offered to help, as has Officer Patch."

He lets out a growl, the thought of someone else touching Klaus makes him almost homicidal. AJ looks amused. "Good, then let's go, the omega will wake up in about ten minutes and if he's alone, he'll seek help, in that state anyone could take him."

Five nods, still without uttering a word, not sure what to say or if his voice wouldn't come out deeper or higher pitched than necessary. He must admit that he is nervous, it is not the first time he will spend a heat with an omega, he has helped other omegas, but it is the first time he really feels something for the other person.

"Remember to keep enough control not to bite him, Pogo has asked that his boy not be hurt. Can you believe Pogo was one of my best agents and now he's just a concerned parent? The twists and turns of life."

He nods, he knows Pogo's history, practically his entire career is based on his admiration for the man, it was a disappointment to learn that the reason for Pogo's abandonment was the little omega. Pogo was supposed to kidnap Klaus' mother, but she was pregnant and Pogo didn't have the heart to hurt Nikola. That's how he ended up staying with Klaus' family, as an eternal protector.

Seeing Klaus now, knowing the omega, he is tempted to follow in Pogo's steps.

"You don't have to worry about a baby, our doctors administered a strong anticonceptive that has helped lower Hermann's temperature. Unless you guys are destined mates, I doubt anything is going to happen."

Five nods. He knows he and Klaus can't be destined mates, that only happened on very rare occasions.

They arrive at the cabin, it's a touristy place. He can tell by the outdoor tables and charming dock overlooking the frozen lake. The committee has taken it upon themselves to get the staff out and since it's winter there are almost no guests.

"They have food and all their needs covered, for over two weeks. Enjoy Number Five, after this you've earned a vacation," jokes his boss.

As soon as he enters his new home, Klaus' sweet smell hits him furiously, he practically feels himself drooling. He breathes through his mouth, but it only makes him taste the air, his teeth become sharper.

Will he be able to control himself and not mark Klaus? How can he not if it's all he's wanted since he met the brunette.

He follows the trail until he reaches what he thinks is the main room. He enters without hesitation, the longer he delays this the worse his need will be, he could practically feel his dick hardening in his pants.

The smell is even more invasive inside the room. Luckily Klaus is still asleep, he methodically removes his shoes and socks, as well as his jacket, he prefers the omega to undress him, he is determined to let Klaus lead this situation. He will do whatever Klaus wants and needs about his own needs, he clings to that thought as climbs into bed, after checking that they have placed some bottles of water, fruit, and energy bars.

Omegas in heat wake up happiest when they wake up with an alpha. It doesn't take Klaus long to smell his scent and he practically cuddles into his body, even though he's asleep.

Five's hands stroke Klaus' curls, enjoying the softness and scent they give off.

"Five" Klaus's sleepy voice sounds like a whisper.

"Klaus" he replies, nuzzling his nose against Klaus' forehead.

"That feels good, it's so hot" Klaus tries to get up, everything feels hot, he wants to take a bath, he wants to get out of these clothes, he wants to touch himself, his entrance feels wet, very wet as if he got dirty. But being next to Five feels so good, the alpha's scent makes him drool, he wants to rub himself like a dog in heat. "What's wrong with me?" he asks in distress, he's never felt such need, it hurts, it burns.

"Shh, quiet" Klaus rubs his body with to his " What do you remember?"

"Hargreeves...he put something on me, he said he was going to mark me" he sobs in anguish, frightened, he brings his hands to his neck.

"Klaus, listen to me, my bosses had to put you on a tranquilizer, it will neutralize Hargreeves' drug for a while, but not long. The drug they gave you was to induce your heat, if you don't have an alpha to help you get through this heat, you could burn out and become infertile" Klaus makes unintelligible noises, the tranquilizer is wearing off faster than they thought, he doesn't have much time "You need to think Klaus. Do you want my help or would you rather we find another alpha?" Five paws a bottle of water and brings it to the omega's lips, he needs to keep him hydrated "If you don't want me we can find someone else" he can't even finish his sentence, Klaus is already kissing him almost in desperation

"Don't leave me Five, I don't want another alpha, I want it to be you" he pleads almost desperately "Even when you lied to me I want it to be you, please."

Five admits that the last one bothers him. Klaus shouldn't have found out this way that he had only taken his bodyguard position to spy. Klaus's fidgeting hands bring him back to reality. Using his strength, he takes Klaus' hands and turns both of their bodies, leaving him on top of the omega.

"Let me, I'll take care of you" he whispered, holding Klaus' chin before kissing him slowly. The omega moans at the invading tongue, smiles as he savors the taste of coffee, the weight of Five is extremely comforting, but when both erections brush against each other, Klaus arches his back with a raspy moan.

"Your scent is so addictive," whispers the alpha, his voice laden with desire. Five helps remove the omega's clothes, Klaus lets himself be controlled, too far gone in sensations on account of Five running his lips and tongue across his bare chest, tasting Klaus' pale skin.

Klaus' pants and underwear are next to disappear, leaving a sight that has the alpha practically moaning. Klaus looks completely naked, cheeks flushed, breath hitching, hair sprawled across the white pillows and eyes narrowed in desire. It's everything he imagined and more.

Because this is not desire appeased under a cold shower, this is real.

Klaus spreads his legs, inviting it, calling it like a siren, and for the first time in many years, he simply let's go. He lets his alpha take control.

Klaus is not an omega virgin, but this is the first time he has had sex with alpha and during one of his heat. The sensations coursing through his body are so overwhelming that he's not sure what burns more, Hargreeves' drug or Five's body.

Klaus slipped his arms around Five's shoulders, frowning as he felt the roughness of the cloth, it was offensive that he was naked but his alpha almost fully clothed. He ran his hands over his shoulders, slowly moving down to rest on the first few buttons.

"Take off your clothes alpha," he said as with his strength he ripped the buttons off, surprising the alpha "I want to see you naked."

How to deny such a request? Thought Five with a smile, he practically finished ripping his shirt, to the omega's pleasure, his pants soon followed, and no sooner was he able to get rid of the underwear than Klaus' hands were his erection. Stroking it slowly, up and down, over and over, now and then the omega would caress the head. The omega's lips traced along his neck, leaving some marks.

Wasn't he supposed to be the one pleasuring the omega? But Klaus seemed so focused on his task, Five had no will to stop him, little by little the brunette was turning them over until now he was the one practically running his lips over Five's body.

"I want you to take me" whispered the brunette, his voice a bit sultry "But I'd also love to take you, would you let me alpha?" God, the thought of Klaus inside him excited him as much as him being inside Klaus. "Even though now all I want to do is ride you, I need your knot. So bad."

Enough, the omega had had too much fun. Five sat up leaning his back against the headboard. His lips soon sought out Klaus's. He brought his hands to Klaus' hips holding them tightly, he was sure there would be purple marks there tomorrow.

Klaus moved his pelvis, almost desperately, enjoying the sensation of friction. Five's hands guiding his movements excited him, though his moans were silenced with the alpha's mouth.

One of Five's hands slowly moved to the omega's lubricated entrance, and without warning inserted one of his fingers. The surprised cry simply made him smile, those obscene moans Klaus was making unconsciously were driving him crazy. He couldn't help but wonder if he could make him scream until he was hoarse.

That would be a good way to shut up Klaus.

By the time his third finger was thrust inside the omega's body, the omega looked absolutely desperate riding his fingers, with some mischief, his other hand began to stroke Klaus' member. Klaus's labored breathing intermingled with moans were all the reward he was looking for.

"Do you think you can come with just my fingers and my hand, beloved?"

"Yes, Daddy" that was all the warning the alpha got before Klaus spilled between them.

Klaus' head falls heavily on his shoulder, Five runs his nose lovingly, nuzzling the scent gland. God, he would give everything he had to claim Klaus, but he would not. His boss had been clear, once this was over, he would be sent on vacation, synonymous with being transferred to another office for a while.

His body was still warm, and his cock still hard despite having had an orgasm that left his body extremely shaky, his entrance still leaking its natural lubricant, but his mind was clearer.

Hell, he had begged and called Five daddy. How sick. How exciting.

"Daddy?" Five can't help but ask, the name doesn't bother him, not at all.

"Beloved?" is Klaus's reply, and of course the omega had to challenge him even in the position they were in.

Five curved his fingers with some viciousness. Klaus simply moaned again, noisily, as it seemed he had reached the omega's prostate, again.

"No more Alpha. Please," Klaus pleaded. Five took pity, his member was painfully hard, he settled the brunette on the bed, carefully withdrew his fingers as Klaus gasped at the lack of anything filling him.

"Tell me if you want me to stop" he whispered in the omega's ear, biting the earlobe, making the omega's sensitive body arch against his body.

Unable to resist any longer, he began to thrust into the brunette's warm body. He did it slowly, enjoying every spasm of the small body and how little by little that lubricated entrance embraced his cock. His knot threatened to expand at any moment. Maybe he shouldn't have waited so long.

Five began to move slowly, not wishing to hurt the omega, but the omega simply turned and ordered him to go faster and harder. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, even on the bed Klaus would not shut up. The slow back and forth began to get faster, deeper and a little erratic, with each gasp, Five could feel his knot begin to expand, it wouldn't take long, especially if Klaus kept making those noises and releasing those pheromones.

The sweet smell was driving him crazy, his teeth became sharper, to the point that biting his lip he could taste his own blood. He wanted so badly to bite that gland. To mark the omega as his own.

"Mark me" the brunette cried out of himself, stretching his neck, offering it. So eager, so willing that Five had to restrain his alpha.

Not being able to stand his alpha any longer, he pushed his entire cock inside the omega, managing to introduce his knot, Klaus seemed to have no more voice, his moans at some point had become needier, but hoarser. The knot sealed the union of both bodies, slamming relentlessly against the omega's prostate. Causing Klaus to practically howl with pleasure.

Five brought his mouth to the omega's shoulder and bit it as he felt the orgasm lash his body.

At least he didn't bite him on the joining gland, he thought with some resignation.

* * *

They have spent more than four days locked in that cabin, their lives have been reduced to pleasing each other, sleeping, eating, and again having sex. In between, if they are lucky not to be too tired, Klaus has moments of lucidity.

"Could you stay?" is the omega's sleepy question.

Five wishes he could say yes, he could, he wants to. Staying by Klaus' side, solving cases together, and maybe starting a family seems to be all he can think about. It sounds like an ideal life.

"I can't, I have to leave after this is over" He has promised himself to be honest with the omega.

"Oh," Five is pained by the disappointment in Klaus' eyes.

"I'm sorry" he murmurs, as he feels the omega tremble.

* * *

When Five wakes up on the sixth day, he is surprised to find the bed empty. His heart pounds as he can't see Klaus or the backpack. The smell of the omega is still fresh but he can't sense the brunette nearby.

He walks through the bathroom, the living room, and the kitchen, no sign of Klaus, on the dining room table is a letter and a small box.

The letter only says that Klaus is sorry and that he appreciates everything he has done for him. He feels disgusted reading that. It is impersonal, cold, and distant, just as Klaus was original with him and it hurts him more than he is willing to admit.

He opens the package, surprised to see an elegant and expensive pocket watch. He smiles at the thought that Klaus has actually paid attention to it when they go out together. He's been staring at that watch for weeks.

He showers and changes before grabbing the commission briefcase, disappears into a blue vortex, wishing he could leave the memories behind too.

* * *

His life is once again going from mission to mission, he feels peace of mind when he is informed that the Sparrows are sentenced to spend their lives at the Hotel Oblivion. There they will no longer cause trouble. Pogo also intervened enough to allow Klaus to keep his powers. After all, the brunette was no real danger to mankind.

He hasn't wanted to stop at any point, if he does, he automatically starts thinking about the brunette, even when it's been more than six months since he left Klaus.

He can't help but wonder if the brunette has gotten a new bodyguard or if Pogo has convinced him to quit his job as Séance and just devote himself to being the Hermann heir. He cannot see Klaus leaving either of his two lives.

Diego has tried to communicate with him on several occasions, but he knows that Two is Klaus' handler, he doesn't think it would be wise. Too much emotional attachment.

His life was simpler before he met Klaus.

He walks slowly to AJ's office, he just finished a mission and hopes his boss doesn't insist on vacation again. He nods to Allison, having no real desire to talk to Three.

"I heard a rumor that the Hermann boy is getting married" those words stop his walk.

"What?" is all he can utter as he looks at his sister.

"Go with your omega Five," says the woman before disappearing with the help of a briefcase.

* * *

He flips the card over and smiles at the sight of the warrior, his hands instinctively going to his stomach as he smiles tenderly as he feels the gentle kicks from within. His baby has been restless, and to be honest so has he.

It has been six months since he last saw Five, that morning he had left the cabin fully determined to forget Number Five. Too hurt by his obvious rejection.

The pregnancy was a real surprise, that morning he had not allowed the commissioning doctors to even touch him. He simply took refuge in Pogo's lap as he cried for an alpha who didn't want him. A month after that day, after he had been sick for a few weeks, he and Pogo went to the family doctor.

Pregnancy was not supposed to happen, because he was on birth control. Birth control didn't work very well when it came to destined mates.

Five was his destined mate

He was pregnant with Five

Five had gone back to his old life.

Pogo had told him he had several options. Number one, they would get rid of the baby, considering he was very young and hadn't even been able to claim the company from his parents. Option number two, they would try to contact Five to get him to take over. Option number three, he had him on his own, sticking to the consequences. Number three, he married some alpha willing to accept a child that wasn't his and they kept Five's secret.

The idea of getting rid of the baby was immediately ruled out, as was informing Five. Blame him for being selfish, but he wanted nothing to do with the alpha, even if it was his destined mate.

His favorite option was to take charge alone, of course, that is until the old men on the company's board of directors found out.

"Damn old men," he thought angrily, looking at his mother's old ring. Appearances, above all, he reminded himself.

"Boss" is Dave's call, he turns to look at his new bodyguard "Remember we have a doctor's appointment."

The omega smiles softly towards the beta. If he hadn't been head over heels in love with Five, Dave would undoubtedly be the person he would fall head over heels in love with. There are times when Klaus wishes he had met the beta sooner.

"Thank you, Dave," he says as he arranges his things, he's sure his knight will be here soon "Could you get me a donut?" it's not a question, it's a command, his baby is fidgeting, he doesn't want Dave around.

Dave nods happily, and walks away, Klaus covers his stomach, counting the seconds.

"I almost feel disgusted, it looks like a puppy" is the annoying voice of the alpha he has evaded.

"At least he's not a spy," he says somewhat annoyed.

Five snorts angrily "You could have found yourself a better fiancé than just a beta"

Klaus chuckles and laughs again as he sees the indignation in that pronounced scowl. Five looks adorable.

"He's not my fiancé" he communicates "He's my bodyguard, your brother recommended him to me."

Five decides he's going to kill Diego the next time he sees him.

"Apparently he's worried that something is going to happen to his nephew" he informs getting up from his chair, revealing his pronounced belly.

"How?" whispers Five, looking at him too surprised.

"Are you seriously going to ask that question? Well Five when two people are destined mates and are in heat this usually happens, they just fuck like dogs in heat, and birth control in omega doesn't work" he points to his stomach, poking it with his finger in annoyance.

He doesn't like maternity clothes, preferring leather pants, miniskirts, and long stockings. All he can wear now is baggy clothes.

"Klaus," he says indignantly, he hates that the omega is so sincere "I know how conception happened, I was there."

"Until you weren't anymore."

"And you had to get engaged?" he points to his mother's ring.

"Ah that, it's the company's board's fault, those old people are a real pain in the ass" he walks to stand in front of the alpha

Five's hand moves on its own, wanting to touch the belly, but he stops himself, he has no right, not without Klaus' permission. He looks at the omega, who just rolls his eyes in annoyance, before taking his hand and placing it on the belly. Five smiles as he feels the movements of the baby, of his son.

"Don't get married."

"Oh, but he's so cute, kind of grumpy, and a bit of a liar, but he's mine" Klaus contradicts.

"Please don't provoke me, I'm going to kill him," he says seriously, and Klaus knows he means it

"Easy, my dear fiancé, no one wants you to kill yourself."

Five blinks rapidly, Klaus shows him his tarot cards "I knew you would come back, so, basically, I said you were my fiancé to get me out that the old people don't bother. Stress is not good for the baby."

Five laughs totally happy, feeling the movements of his son, and the happiness of knowing that his omega, is really his. When Allison told him that Klaus was engaged, he had a fit of jealousy that led him to act impulsively. To hell with the commission, to hell with AJ and his job, he wasn't going to let another alpha get his omega. Klaus was his and he was Klaus'.

"You're not leaving anymore, are you?" the omega asks, leaning his forehead against his, he sounds so small and scared it tears Five's heart out.

"Never again beloved. I'm yours if you still want me" It is the first time he is so sincere in Klaus' presence.

Klaus presses his lips together almost in despair. There are still unresolved things, like what they will do with the commission, it has practically escaped, but Five is sure that whatever he has to face, he will do it together with the omega.

After all, they are destined mates.


End file.
